


Jarnold

by Alexander_Lawliet



Category: Magic School Bus
Genre: incest for the wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Lawliet/pseuds/Alexander_Lawliet
Summary: A series of one-shots dictating the romance between Janet and Arnold
Relationships: Arnold Perlstein/Janet Perlstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Jarnold

**Author's Note:**

> Riya, I’m so sorry  
> Alivia, I hope you’re happy

Janet and Arnold were racing down the hall, each trying to reach the end before the other. They had both just successfully feigned sick, and they had heard the front door close, signaling their parents’ absence. Janet reached the stairs first, taking them two at a time, while Arnold reached them moments later. He launched himself forward, surprising both himself and Janet when he jumped four stairs. He continued his momentum, taking three stairs at once for the next few, and finally took them two at a time until he reached the top. Both cousins sprinted to the kitchen, neck and neck, until Janet swerved to the right, cutting Arnold off and winning their race.

“Hey!” Arnold exclaimed, “You cheated!”

“There was no rule against it,” Janet said smugly, “You just need to be more creative.”

The two of them started making their respective breakfasts, Arnold grabbing a bowl of cereal and milk, Janet popping some bread into the toaster. For a couple of fourth graders, they were surprisingly independent, probably due to their goody-two-shoes characterization. Once Arnold had his bowl filled with sugary goodness, he took a seat at the table. Conveniently located within arms reach was a bowl filled with grapes. He grabbed one, aimed, and launched it at the back of Janet’s head. Janet whirled around angrily and glared at her cousin.

“How dare you!” she exclaimed.

“There was no rule against it,” Arnold said smugly.

“Touche,” she replied, a small grin touching her lips, “I guess we’re even now.”

“That was the goal,” Arnold replied, good-naturedly. 

The two stared at each other, holding their gaze until Janet’s toast rudely interrupted them. Once the offending toast had been buttered, Janet took her seat across from Arnold, and the two had an idle conversation while eating, though they would occasionally get distracted from the conversation by the way the light reflected off of the other’s eyes, and stare. Eventually, when their plates were clean and the conversation had run itself out, the pair put their dishes and utensils into the dishwasher, to be cleaned later. They glanced at one another, both having the glint of competition in their eyes, and once again they raced for the stairs. This time, Janet made it to the bottom before Arnold was halfway down. She turned to gloat, when Arnold missed a step and tumbled down. Janet swiftly caught him in her arms, and smiled down at him.

“I guess this means you—”

“Don’t you dare”

“—fell for me”

“Put me down.”

Janet didn’t, instead choosing to carry him to his room and lay him on his bed. She herself then turned to leave, but not before blowing a kiss to Arnold from the doorway. She turned away and exited his room, missing him smile and touch his cheek, where presumably the kiss had landed.


End file.
